finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Key item
A Key Item is a storyline item used to advance the plot. Below is a list of Key Items throughout the series and their in-game description. Appearances ''Final Fantasy *Lute - A sonorous instrument of great beauty. *Crown - A crown that shimmers mysteriously. *Crystal Eye - Needed to get Jolt Tonic. *Mystic Key - Key that opens magically sealed doors. *Nitro Powder - Needed to proceed to ocean. *Earth Rod - A staff imbued with nature's essence. *Levistone - Mysterious rock that floats in the air. *Chime - A dulcet chime of Lufenian origin. *Warp Cube - A cube made of multi-hued substance. *Oxyale - A strange liquid that belches air. *Rosetta Stone - Needed to learn Lufenian. *Canoe - Small boat for crossing lakes. *Star Ruby - A precious stone that shimmers brightly. *Rat's Tail - Needed to upgrade jobs. *Adamantite - Needed to forge Excalibur. *Bottled Faerie - Needed to get Oxyale. Final Fantasy II *Ring - A memento from Scott that allows the party to view the World Map. *Canoe - A small boat that can cross lakes and rivers. *Mythril *Pass - A pass that allows the bearer to board the Dreadnought. *Snowcraft - A craft that can travel over deep snow. *Goddess's Bell - A bell that can break the seal barring entry to Kashuan Keep *Egil's Torch - A torch capable of carrying Sunfire. *Sunfire - Eternal flame that burns with fire taken from the sun itself. *Pendant - A pendant signifying fellowship among the dragoons of Deist. *Wyvern Egg - An egg that was given to the player by the last wyvern in Deist that holds the last of the wyverns. *Black Mask - One of the relics needed to obtain the crystal staff. *White Mask - One of the relics needed to obtain the crystal staff. *Wyvern - The last wyvern that hatched out of the egg the player puts in Deist Cavern. *Crystal Rod - Mystical staff that unlocks the seal on the Mysidian Tower. Final Fantasy III *Folding Canoe - A magic fold-able canoe used to cross shallow waters. *Nepto Eye - The Nepto Dragon statue's missing eye. *Horn of Ice - A dwarven horn carved out of perpetual ice. *Levigrass Shoes - Shoes designed for crossing bottomless bogs. *Chain Key - A key required to free the airship from its chains. *Wheel of Time - An advanced device. Also called a perpetual engine. *Noah's Lute - A lute whose timbre may raise Unei from her sleep. *Eureka Key - The key that opens the way to Eureka. *Syrcus Key - The key that opens the way to the Crystal Tower. *Fang of Wind - A crystal sliver brimming with the power of wind. *Fang of Fire - A crystal sliver brimming with the power of fire. *Fang of Water - A crystal sliver brimming with the power of water. *Fang of Earth - A crystal sliver brimming with the power of earth. *Sara's Pendant (broken) - A broken pendant. *Sara's Pendant (fixed) - A perfectly restored pendant. *Unknown Metal - A chunk of unknown metal. *Orichalcum - A chunk of legendary metal. *Metal Card - Proof that the player felled the Iron Giant. *Job Card - Given only to master jobs. Final Fantasy IV *Sand Ruby/Sand Pearl: A cure for Desert Fever. *Mysterious Package/Bomb Ring/Carnelian Signet: Used to Burn Down Mist. *Earth Crystal *Twin Harp/Whisperweed: Given and used by Edward to weaken Dark Elf. *Key of Magma/Magma Stone: Used to open up the path to the Underworld in Agart. *The augments could also fit into this category. *Adamantite: Used to get Excalibur. *Baron Key: Needed to enter the Underground Waterway in Baron. *Crystal: Used to reveal Zeromus's true form. *Dark Crystal *Frying Pan: Used to wake up Yang and is required to get the Sylph summon and the Knife item. *Luca's Necklace: Needed to open the Sealed Cave. *Lugae Key: Needed to enter cannon room in Tower of Babil. *Pink Tail: Needed to get Adamant Armor. Final Fantasy V *Memento - Keepsake from Bartz's father. *World Map - Map of the World. *Whisperweed - Mysterious grass that can transmit sound over long distances. *Pendant - Lenna's Pendant. *Pendant - Faris's Pendant. *Guardian Branch - Branch of the Guardian Tree from the Great Forest of Moore. *Galuf's Bangle - Memento of Galuf. *Sealed Tome - Book describing how to locate the four tablets that destroy the seals on the Legendary Weapons. *Adamantite - Used to allow the airship to fly higher than before. *Omega Badge - Recognizing wisdom, strength, and courage surpassing that of the Ancients. *Dragon Seal - Signifying the valor of one who has slain the strongest of all dragons. *Dungeon Key - Key to the cell beneath the Sealed Temple. Final Fantasy VI *Autograph - An opera singer's autograph. *Books - Simple book on machinery...And "Book of Secrets"... *Cider - Cider, taken from a merchant. *Coral - Piece of Coral, found in the cave near Ebot's Rock. *Dull Picture - Quite a common picture. *Eerie Stone - A stone never seen. *Fish - A yummy fish. *Lola's Letter - Thanks for all those flowers! I'm worried about you... *Lump of Metal - A heavy weight. Put it into a chest, and... *Magn. Glass - A convex lens. *Manicure - Pretty, red manicure. *Odd Picture - A very curious picture. *Old Clock-Key - An old clock-key, found on a soldier. *Opera Record - Has a small scratch. *Pendant - A pendant worn by the girl who pilots the Magitek armor. *Royal Letter - At a star-shaped mountain-range... *Rust-Rid - Rust solvent. Final Fantasy VII *A Coupon - Used to get Star Pendant from machine at Shinra HQ on Disc 1. *B Coupon - Used to get Four Slots from machine at Shinra HQ on Disc 1. *C Coupon - Used to get All materia from machine at Shinra HQ on Disc 1. *Ancient Key - Used at the City of the Ancients when the player visits with Bugenhagen. *Basement Key - Used to get Vincent at Nibelheim. *Black Materia - Storyline key item used to summon Meteor. *Blonde Wig - Best wig. Gotten by winning the Squat Contest at Wall Market. *Cologne - Worst perfume to get for Don Corneo Mansion event. Gotten by giving the sick woman at the restaurant a disinfectant. *Cotton Dress - Worst dress to get for Don Corneo Mansion event. Gotten by asking for something that feels clean. *Deodorant - One of the items player can choose when trading in the Pharmacy Coupon at Wall Market. Can be given to a sick woman in restaurant. *Desert Rose - Item gotten by defeating Ruby Weapon. Can be traded in at Kalm for a Gold Chocobo. *Diamond Tiara - Best item to get for Don Corneo Mansion event. Gotten by buying the most expensive coupon from the Inn and given to the Materia Shop owner. *Digestive - Best item to give to the sick woman in the restaurant to get the Sexy Cologne. Gotten by trading in the Pharmacy Coupon at the pharmacy at Wall Market. *Disinfectant - One of the items player can choose when trading in the Pharmacy Coupon at Wall Market. Can be given to a sick woman in restaurant. *Dyed Wig - Average item for the Don Corneo event. Obtained by tying in the Swat Contest in Wall Market. *Earth Harp - Gotten by defeating Emerald Weapon. Can be traded in at Kalm for a Master Materia set. *Flower Cologne - Average cologne for Don Corneo Mansion event. Gotten by giving deodorant to the sick woman in the restaurant. *Glacier Map - Map of the Glacier. Found at Icicle Inn, and shows the entire Great Glacier area. *Glass Tiara - Worst item for Don Corneo event. Gotten by buying the least expensive coupon from the Inn and given to the Materia Shop owner. *Gold Ticket - Used to enter the Gold Saucer for free. Can be bought for 30,000 Gil at the entrance or 300 GP at the Wonder Square. *Huge Materia (Yellow) - Used to get a Master Command materia. *Huge Materia (Green) - Used to get a Master Magic materia. *Huge Materia (Red) - Used to get a Master Summon materia. *Huge Materia (Blue) - Used to get Bahamut ZERO if the player has both Bahamut and Neo Bahamut. *Keycard 60 - Used to open the door to Floor 60 at Shinra HQ. *Keycard 62 - Used to open the door to Floor 62 at Shinra HQ. *Keycard 65 - Used to open the door to Floor 65 at Shinra HQ. *Keycard 66 - Used to open the door to Floor 66 at Shinra HQ. Obtained by completing the Midgar Model puzzle. *Keycard 68 - Used to open the door to Floor 68 at Shinra HQ. Obtained after the Sample: HO512 fight from the man in the same room. *Key to Sector 5 - Used to re-enter Midgar. Gotten by digging it up at Bone Village during disk 2 or 3. *Keystone - Used to open the door to Temple of the Ancients. *Leviathan Scales - Used to remove the flames from the cave in the Da-Chao Statue at Wutai. Obtained only at the Submarine Dock after defeating Carry Armor. *Lunar Harp - Obtained in Bone Village. Used to enter the Sleeping Forest. *Members Card - Used to enter the Honey Bee Inn. Gotten from a man wandering outside of the entrance to the screen of the inn after talking to a man outside Corneo's mansion. *Midgar Parts 1 - Used to complete the Midgar Model puzzle in Shinra HQ. *Midgar Parts 2 - Used to complete the Midgar Model puzzle in Shinra HQ. *Midgar Parts 3 - Used to complete the Midgar Model puzzle in Shinra HQ. *Midgar Parts 4 - Used to complete the Midgar Model puzzle in Shinra HQ. *Midgar Parts 5 - Used to complete the Midgar Model puzzle in Shinra HQ. *Mythril - Obtained from the man in the Sleeping Cave after having the last 2 digits of a player's battle count the same. Used to get either Great Gospel or Gold Armlet from a man in a house between Gongaga Village and the Gold Saucer. *Pharmacy Coupon - Used to get either the Disinfectant, Digestive, or Deodorant items from the Pharmacy Shop. Obtained by eating at the food store and complimenting on the food. *PHS - Used to switch party members at Save Points or World Map. Obtained after the Kalm flashback. *Ruby Tiara - Average item for Don Corneo event. Obtained from Materia Shop owner after buying the middle coupon from the Inn. *Satin Dress - Average dress for Don Corneo event. Obtained by asking for something smooth and shiny. *Sexy Cologne - Best cologne. Obtained by giving woman in the restaurant bathroom the Digestive. *Silk Dress - Best dress. Obtained by selecting something soft that shimmers from the Dress Shop owner when talking to him about dresses. *Snowboard - Obtained in Icicle Inn. Used to get to Great Glacier. *Wig - Worst wig. Gotten by losing the Squat Contest at Wall Market. ''Final Fantasy VIII Unlike most games in the series, ''Final Fantasy VIII doesn't have a specific classification of "key items" and all items are kept in the same inventory screen. Due to this, the player is able to permanently lose some valuable items such as Magic Lamp and Solomon Ring, if they sell them. Even the Sorceress Letter can be sold, albeit it can be reacquired. Also, the player acquires some features in the game that are given to the player as "items," but that are actually menu features and not listed in the item inventory at all, such as the Proof of Omega and the Battle Meter and its upgrades. *Battle Meter - Keeps track of won and escaped battles. *Character Report - Keeps track of kills and KO's per character. *GF Report - Keeps track of kills and KO's per GF. *Girl Next Door - Naughty magazine. *Sorceress' Letter - Edea's letter of introduction. *Solomon Ring - Mysterious old ring used to obtain Doomtrain. *Magical Lamp - Save before use (wakes up Diablos). *Blue Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Wind Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Life Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Shadow Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Water Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Map of the Tomb of the Unknown King - Used to navigate the Tomb of the Unknown King. *Location Indicator - Assists in navigation within the Tomb of the Unknown King. Bought from the soldier outside Caraway's Mansion. *Cup - Used to access a hidden doorway in Caraway's Mansion. *Weapons Mon 1st - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade). *Weapons Mon Mar - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade). *Weapons Mon Apr - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade). *Weapons Mon May - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade). *Weapons Mon Jun - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade). *Weapons Mon Jul - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade). *Weapons Mon Aug - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade). *Combat King 001 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell). *Combat King 002 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell). *Combat King 003 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell). *Combat King 004 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell). *Combat King 005 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell). *Pet Pals Vol. 1 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa). *Pet Pals Vol. 2 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa). *Pet Pals Vol. 3 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa). *Pet Pals Vol. 4 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa). *Pet Pals Vol. 5 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa). *Pet Pals Vol. 6 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Occult Fan I - World Mystery magazine (contains hints on GF Doomtrain and PuPu). *Occult Fan II - World Mystery magazine (contains hints on GF Doomtrain). *Occult Fan III - World Mystery magazine (contains hints on GF Doomtrain). *Occult Fan IV - World Mystery magazine (contains hints on GF Doomtrain). ''Final Fantasy IX *Aquarius: A rare item received in Ipsen's Castle. One of many Stellazio in the world. *Aries: A rare item received in Dali. One of many Stellazio in the world. *Athlete Queen: A rare item received in Alexandria from Hippaul's footrace minigame. Good luck, Hippaul! Reach for the stars! *Autograph: A rare item received in Lindblum after following a Moogle mascot in the theater district. An autograph of superstar Lowell. *Beautiful Potion: A key item received in Lindblum. An ingredient to the medicine that can cure Cid's curse. *Blank's Medicine: A key item received from Blank. An antidote to Plant Brain's seed. *Blue Stone: A mysterious item received in the Conde Petie Mountain Path used to obtain a Moonstone. *Burman Coffee: A rare item received in Dali during Treno's card tournament in disk 3. Can be given to Morrid. Very delicious coffee beans. *Cancer: A rare item received in Burmecia. One of many Stellazio in the world. *Capricorn: A rare item received in Daguerreo. One of many Stellazio in the world. *Chocograph Piece: A rare item related to chocobos. The upper-left piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The upper-middle piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The upper-right piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The bottom-left piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The bottom-middle piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The bottom-right piece of a Chocograph. *Continental Map: A key item received from Blank. Checks current location and place names on the world map. *Desert Star: Key item from Cleyra. Retrieved in Alexandria. Used to summon Alexander. *Doga's Artifact: A rare item bought in an auction. Can be sold to the scholar in the synthesis shop. A mysterious item. It looks very old... *Earth Mirror: A key item received in Ipsen's Castle. A key to reaching Terra. *Falcon Claw: Key item from Lindblum. Acquired in Alexandria. Used to summon Alexander. *Fire Mirror: A key item received in Ipsen's Castle. A key to reaching Terra. *Gate Pass: A key item received in South Gate. Lindblum's travel passport. *Gemini: A rare item received in Treno by throwing money in the fountain at the entrance. One of many Stellazio in the world. *Gizamaluke Bell: A key item in Gizamaluke's Grotto. Opens the "Bell Door." *Green Stone: A mysterious rare item received in the Conde Petie Mountain Path used to obtain Moonstone. *Griffin's Heart: A rare item bought in an auction. Can be sold to an adventurer at the cafe. A mysterious item. Raises morale, supposedly... *Gulug Stone: A key item received in Oeilvert. A mysterious item Kuja is after. *Holy Bell: A key item in Gizamaluke's Grotto. Opens the "Holy Door." *King of Jump Rope: A rare item received in Alexandria after jumping 1000 times in the jump rope game. A medal of honor given to the champion jump-roper. *Kirman Coffee: A rare item received in Madain Sari. Can be given to Morrid. Very delicious coffee beans. *Kupo Nut: A key item received in Lindblum. Favorite food of the moogles. Can be given to Moguta in Gizamaluke's Grotto. *Leo: A rare item received in Alexandria. One of the many Stellazio in the world. *Libra: A rare item received in Madain Sari. One of the many Stellazio in the world. *Magical Fingertip: A rare item bought in an auction on disk 4 after having bought and sold all the other key items and after talking to a man in Daguerreo who mentions it. Can be given to the man in exchange for Excalibur. A mysterious item. Linked to Gogo, supposedly... *Master Hunter: A rare item received in Lindblum. A title given to the best hunter in the kingdom. *Mayor's Key: A rare item received in Dali Village during disk 3 Treno card tournament. Protects the mayor's "key item." *Memory Earring: Eiko's key item. Used to summon Alexander. *Mini-Brahne: The latest fad among Lindblum's kids: Collecting action figures! A very popular rare item. Obtained from Mayor's House in disk 3 during Treno card tournament or during disk 4. *Mini-Burmecia: The latest fad among Lindblum's kids: Collecting action figures! A very popular rare item. Obtained from Tantalus's house in Lindblum *Mini-Cid: The latest fad among Lindblum's kids: Collecting action figures! A very popular rare item. Purchased at Treno Auction House. *Moccha Coffee: A rare item received in Bohden Arch. Can be given to Morrid. Very delicious coffee beans. *Moogle Suit: A rare item received in Lindblum. A costume worn by the superstar Lowell. Obtained by searching the artist Michael's house after following Lowell there. *Moogle's Flute: A key item received in Evil Forest. Calls a moogle while on the world map. A beautiful flute with intricate decoration. *Ophiuchus: A rare item received in Quan's Dwelling after having found every other Stellazio and talking to Queen Stella. Found where Scorpion was. One of many Stellazio in the world. *Pisces: A rare item received in Invincible. One of the many Stellazio in the world. *Protection Bell: A key item in Burmecia. Opens the "Protection Door." *Rank S Medal: A rare item received in Daguerreo after talking to Gilgamesh after attaining the highest Treasure Hunter Rank. A medal honoring the best treasure hunter. *Rat Tail: A rare item bought in an auction. Can be sold to the adventurer at the cafe. A mysterious item. A stolen item, supposedly... *Red Stone: A mysterious rare item received in the Conde Petie Mountain Path used to obtain Moonstone. *Sagittarius: A rare item received in Lindblum. One of many Stellazio in the world. *Scorpio: A rare item received in Quan's Dwelling. One of many Stellazio in the world. *Silver Pendant: Garnet's key item. Used to summon Alexander. *Strange Potion: A key item received in Lindblum. An ingredient to the medicine that can cure Cid's curse. *Strategy Guide: Obtained after defeating Ozma. You are now invincible. Good job! *Superslick: A rare item received from Ruby as part of the Mognet Central sidequest. Makes you very soft... *Supersoft: A key item received in Treno. Cures permanently-petrified Blank. A magical item. *Taurus: A rare item received in Treno. One of many Stellazio in the world. *Ticket: Vivi's key item. A very expensive-looking ticket. *Une's Mirror: A rare item bought in an auction. Can be sold to the nobleman at the cafe. A mysterious item. It looks very old... *Unusual Potion: A key item received in Lindblum. An ingredient to the medicine that can cure Cid's curse. *Virgo: A rare item received in Black Mage Village. One of many Stellazio in the world. *Water Mirror: A key item received in Ipsen's Castle. A key to reaching Terra. *Wind Mirror: A key item received in Ipsen's Castle. A key to reaching Terra. *World Map: A key item received from Cid. Checks current location and places names on the world map. *Yellow Stone: A mysterious rare item received in the Conde Petie Mountain Path used to obtain Moonstone. Final Fantasy X *Cloudy Mirror - Gotten by finding it and winning the Chocobo Race at Remiem Temple. Can be upgraded to the Celestial Mirror. *Celestial Mirror - Used to open chests that require the Celestial Mirror. Only gotten by upgrading the Cloudy Mirror in the Macalania Woods. *Withered Bouquet - Needed to start a fire. *Flint - Needed to start a fire. *Summoner's Soul *Aeon's Soul *Jecht's Sphere *Rusty Sword - Needed to get the Masamune. *Sun Crest - Needed to power up the Caladbolg. *Sun Sigil - Needed to power up the Caladbolg. *Moon Crest - Needed to power up the Nirvana. *Moon Sigil - Needed to power up the Nirvana. *Saturn Crest - Needed to power up the Spirit Lance. *Saturn Sigil - Needed to power up the Spirit Lance. *Jupiter Crest - Needed to power up the World Champion. *Jupiter Sigil - Needed to power up the World Champion. *Mercury Crest - Needed to power up the Godhand. *Mercury Sigil - Needed to power up the Godhand. *Mars Crest - Needed to power up the Masamune. *Mars Sigil - Needed to power up the Masamune. *Venus Crest - Needed to power up the Onion Knight. *Venus Sigil - Needed to power up the Onion Knight. *Al Bhed Primer I - Teaches the letter "A" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer II - Teaches the letter "B" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer III - Teaches the letter "C" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer IV - Teaches the letter "D" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer V - Teaches the letter "E" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VI - Teaches the letter "F" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VII - Teaches the letter "G" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VIII - Teaches the letter "H" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer IX - Teaches the letter "I" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer X - Teaches the letter "J" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XI - Teaches the letter "K" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XII - Teaches the letter "L" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIII - Teaches the letter "M" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIV - Teaches the letter "N" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XV - Teaches the letter "O" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVI - Teaches the letter "P" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVII - Teaches the letter "Q" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVIII - Teaches the letter "R" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIX - Teaches the letter "S" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XX - Teaches the letter "T" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXI - Teaches the letter "U" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXII - Teaches the letter "V" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXIII - Teaches the letter "W" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXIV - Teaches the letter "X" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXV - Teaches the letter "Y" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXVI - Teaches the letter "Z" in Al Bhed. *Blossom Crown - Needed to get the Magus Sisters. *Flower Scepter - Needed to get the Magus Sisters. *Mark of Conquest - Proof that the player defeated all monsters at the arena. Final Fantasy X-2 *Crimson Sphere 1 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 2 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 3 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 4 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 5 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 6 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 7 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 8 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 9 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 10 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Al Bhed Primer I - Teaches the letter "A" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer II - Teaches the letter "B" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer III - Teaches the letter "C" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer IV - Teaches the letter "D" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer V - Teaches the letter "E" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VI - Teaches the letter "F" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VII - Teaches the letter "G" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VIII - Teaches the letter "H" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer IX - Teaches the letter "I" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer X - Teaches the letter "J" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XI - Teaches the letter "K" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XII - Teaches the letter "L" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIII - Teaches the letter "M" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIV - Teaches the letter "N" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XV - Teaches the letter "O" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVI - Teaches the letter "P" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVII - Teaches the letter "Q" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVIII - Teaches the letter "R" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIX - Teaches the letter "S" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XX - Teaches the letter "T" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXI - Teaches the letter "U" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXII - Teaches the letter "V" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXIII - Teaches the letter "W" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXIV - Teaches the letter "X" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXV - Teaches the letter "Y" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXVI - Teaches the letter "Z" in Al Bhed. *New Beginnings Sphere - Led Yuna to become a sphere hunter. *Gagazet Sphere - Found in the Floating Ruins at Mt. Gagazet. *Sphere Fragment - Half of a sphere, found in the Zanarkand Ruins. *Awesome Sphere - Formerly hidden away in Kilika Temple. *Leblanc's Sphere - Left behind by Leblanc's gang. *Reassembled Sphere - Composed of two sphere fragments. *Logos's Sphere - Recorded by Logos in the Bevelle Underground. *Ormi's Sphere - Recorded by Ormi in the Bevelle Underground. *Gaol Sphere - Found by Logos in the Bevelle Underground. *Nooj's Sphere - A sphere from Lucil obtained in Chapter 5 if the player gave the Awesome Sphere to the Youth League. *Gippal's Sphere - A sphere from Rin if the player gets Rin as the culprit to the Mi'ihen Highroad mystery. *Baralai's Sphere - Found in Guadosalam in Chapter 5 if the player stopped the Ronsos from pursuing the Guado in Chapter 3. *Paine's Sphere - A sphere from Gippal. *War Buddy Sphere - A sphere from Beclem. *Besaid Sphere - Found on Besaid Island. *Syndicate Uniform (S) - Courtesy of Leblanc's goons. *Syndicate Uniform (M) - Courtesy of Leblanc's goons. *Syndicate Uniform (L) - Courtesy of Leblanc's goons. *Letter of Introduction - Letter from Gippal to Nhadala. *How to Repair with Soul - May be useful for repairing machines. *The Spirit of Recycling - May be useful for repairing machines. *The ABCs of Repair - May be useful for repairing machines. *Repairing for Dummies - May be useful for repairing machines. *Everyman's Repair Manual - May be useful for repairing machines. *Besaid Key - Engraved with the emblem of Besaid. *Desert Key - Found in the desert. Used to open the chest in Bikanel dig site. *Twilight Rain - Enables Floral Fallal to learn "Break Damage Limit". *Aurora Rain - Enables Floral Fallal to learn "Break HP Limit". *Machina Booster - Enables Machina Maw to learn "Break Damage Limit". *Machina Reactor - Enables Machina Maw to learn "Break HP Limit". *Victor Primoris - Enables Full Throttle to learn "Break Damage Limit". *Corpus Invictus - Enables Full Throttle to learn "Break HP Limit". *Calm Lands Discount Pass - Allows bearer to ride hovers at a reduced fare. *Calm Lands Free Pass - Allows bearer to ride hovers free of charge. *Book of Magical Dances I - Enables Songstress to learn "MP Mambo". *Book of Magical Dances II - Enables Songstress to learn "Magical Masque". Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XI contains over 1250 different Key Items, which are arranged into Temporary Key Items, Permanent Key Items, Claim Slips, and Magical Maps. A full listing can be found on the FFXI Wiki. Final Fantasy XII *Cactoid Commendation - A token given to cactoids who have distinguished themselves among the grove. The other races of Ivalice take little notice. *Cactoid Compact - A symbol of friendship conveyed upon trusted allies of the cactoids. They hold the bearers of such compacts in high honor. Received in the Fishing minigame. *Canopic Jar - A cursed jar said to hold the power to entrap a beast's soul, forever binding it as an arcana. Makes monsters drop Arcana and High Arcana. Obtained at the Bazaar for 300,000 gil after selling Phobos Glaze, Horakhty's Flame and Deimos Clay (all items earned by completing certain Hunts). *Clan Primer - A reference containing clan exploits, hunt log, bestiary and adventuring tips. Obtained after joining Clan Centurio. *Crescent Stone - A stone given by Old Dalan to convert it into a Sun Stone. *Dragon Scale - A scale found on the corpse of a Vyraal. Natural philosophers studying wyrms and their kin are known to pay well for such. Can be given to the Wyrm Philosopher in Windmill #10. *Dragoon's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Dragons and Plants. *Dusty Letter - A letter left in a deserted building in Lowtown. "East Southeast East Southwest Southeast" is scrawled across the page. A hint to the Four Medallions side quest. *Feather of the Flock - A legendary cockatrice feather with a brilliant white sheen. Touching the feather, you feel a a strange bond with the cockatrices... Obtained from the Tracks of the Beast area in Giza Plains during the Rain. *Hunter's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Beats and Avions. *Knight's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Giants and Insects. *Lab Access Card - A Draklor Laboratory security card. It bears the seal of the Archadian Empire. *Lente's Tear - Artifact of the viera, which allows the bearer to pass through the barriers in Golmore Jungle. *Lusterless Medallion - A medallion that opens a door within the Palace of Nabudis. It is inert, its magicks long lost. *Mage's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Fiends. *Medallion of Bravery - A medallion that opens a door within the Palace of Nabudis. Magick energies ebb and flow within. *Medallion of Love - A medallion that opens a door within the Palace of Nabudis. Magick energies ebb and flow within. *Merchant's Armband - An armband worn by the staff at Clio's Technicks in Bhujerba. The store's name is neatly embroidered on its surface. Gotten after returning Pilika's diary. *No. 1 Brig Key - This key opens the bulkhead of a brig aboard the ''Leviathan. *Rusted Scrap of Armor - A scrap of metal that looks as though it may once have been part of a piece of armor. You found it lodged between the claws of the Lindwyrm. *Sage's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from elementals. *Scholar's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Constructs. *Site 3 Key - This key grants access to Site 3 of the Lhusu Mines. *Site 11 Key - This key grants access to Site 11 of the Lhusu Mines. *Sluice Gate Key - Allows opening and closing of the gates in Garamsythe Waterway. *Soul Ward Key - A key to a door in the Sochen Cave Palace. Dire beasts are imprisoned within. *Stone of the Condemner - A piece of magicite said to open the way to a forbidden place. An inscription carved in the stone's back reads: "He with power, trust it not." Used in the waystone in Stilshrine of Miriam. *Systems Access Key - This key grants access to Leviathan's security system, which controls the ship's internal alarm. *Sword of Kings - Legendary sword with the power to destroy nethicite obtained at the Stilshrine of Miriam. *Treaty Blade - Legendary sword with the power to cut off nethicite from the Sun-Cryst obtained at the bottom of the Great Crystal. *Warmage's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Amorphs and Undead. *Windvane - A device for reading the winds. It is used to navigate through sandstorms on the open desert. Part of the Earth Tyrant sidequest. *Writ of Transit - A writ given you by Tomaj granting its wearer right of passage through the east gate for the acquisition of foodstuffs. ''Final Fantasy XIII *Grav-con Unit - A personal gravity control device. *Datalog - A digital journal that autonomously streams potentially useful data. *Survival Knife - Lightning's birthday present. *Serah's Tear - Serah's crystallized teardrop. *Com Unit - A Guardian Corps communication handset. *Odin Eidolith - A crystal housing the soul of the Eidolon Odin. *Shiva Eidolith - A crystal housing the souls of the Shiva sisters, Stiria and Nix. *Brynhildr Eidolith - A crystal housing the soul of the Eidolon Brynhildr. *Alexander Eidolith - A crystal housing the soul of the Eidolon Alexander. *Hecatoncheir Eidolith - A crystal housing the soul of the Eidolon Hecatoncheir. *Bahamut Eidolith - A crystal housing the soul of the Eidolon Bahamut. *Unicorn Mart - An electronic pass granting access to the Unicorn Mart retail network. *Eden Pharmaceuticals - An electronic pass granting access to the Eden Pharmaceuticals retail network. *Up in Arms - An electronic pass granting access to the retail Up in Arms retail network. *Plautus's Workshop - An electronic pass granting access to the Plautus's Workshop retail network. *Gilgamesh, Inc - An electronic pass granting access to the Gilgamesh, Inc retail network. *B&W Outfitters - An electronic pass granting access to the B&W Outfitters retail network. *Magical Moments - An electronic pass granting access to the Magical Moments retail network. *Moogleworks - An electronic pass granting access to the Moogleworks retail network. *Sanctum Labs - An electronic pass granting access to the Sanctum Labs retail network. *Creature Comforts - An electronic pass granting access to the Creature Comforts retail network. *The Motherlode - An electronic pass granting access to the Motherlode retail network. *Lenora's Garage - An electronic pass granting access to the Lenora's Garage retail network. *R&D Depot - An electronic pass granting access to the retail R&D Depot retail network. *Omni-kit - A kit containing tools for weapon and accessory customization. *Gysahl Reins - Reins allowing you to ride chocobos in the Archylte Steppe. *Power Cable - A power cable liberated from a transport cart in Oerba. Used to fix Bhakti. *Trochoid Gear - A gear pried from the clutches of a Cie'th in Oerba. Used to fix Bhakti. *Metal Plate - A sheet of metal originally serving as a sign in Oerba. Used to fix Bhakti. *Battery Pack - A battery pack discovered in a small mill in Oerba. Used to fix Bhakti. *Aspheric Lens - A lens once used in a classroom in Oerba. Used to fix Bhakti. Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Category:Key Items Category:Items